Outbreak (Jane Smith 10)
Story Jane is outfitted with a prisoner’s collar, clicking as it becomes armed. Jane: Are you that worried for your prisoners that you give us explosive collars? The robot guard doesn’t respond, instead pushing Jane back into the mines. Jane walks in that direction, the other prisoners not noticing her as she walks through the tunnels. She spots Argit, and heads over to him. Argit: You were gone a while. Like the shiner you’ve got. Jane looks confused, as she feels her eye, cringing from touching the bruise that had formed. Jane: Curtesy of the warden. I found his office. If we can make our way back there. Kwarrel: So that’s your plan? Break into Morgg’s office with that collar on you? Jane and Argit turn, as Kwarrel approaches, pushing on them. They go behind a boulder, Kwarrel pushing them down. Kwarrel: You don’t know what’s going on, do you? Jane: I know that he’s treating you like slaves, and that you all want out of here. Or at least better treatment. Ssserpent: You sssaid it quite well. Jane turns, seeing Ssserpent sneaking through and joining them. Ssserpent: If this is a prison break, I want in. Kwarrel: Who said anything about that? Ssserpent: Ssshe did. You’ll need help to get out, as I’m sssure that’s your final goal. Argit: It is. Jane, I think we should listen to these fine gentlemen and use them to help our escape. Jane: (Sighs) You’re right. But we need a plan. Give me some cover. Kwarrel leans over, as Jane slaps down the Omnitrix. Kwarrel blocks the flash of light, as Brainstorm starts pondering. Brainstorm: Well, first and foremost we’ll need a way to get rid of these annoying collars. After that, we’ll have to destroy the guards, to ensure we can actually make our escape. Following that is getting into his office, most likely defeating him, and then making our escape. If that is the case. Alright, everyone! Here’s the plan! End Scene Lucy, Rook, Ben and Max are called into the Magistrata’s office, where Servantis is waiting for them along with her. Lucy’s anger rises, but Max puts his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Max: Your Magistrata. Magistrata: Max. I’ve called you all in as a curtesy call, to inform you of a change in my decision. Ben: You’re going to allow for us to search for Jane! Magistrata: Actually the opposite. I am allowing for Proctor Servantis to hunt her down. Lucy: What?! You can’t do that! Magistrata: Yes I can. And remember your place, Lucy Mann. You’re still on probation. Rook: May we ask why you decided to make this decision that endangers our friend? Servantis: Your “friend” unleashed an attack on my base, showing an all out hatred towards everything Plumber. Max: Now hold on a second! I know you and Jane have had difficulties, but she’s not the type to attack out of rage. Magistrata: See for yourself. A hologram forms, showing the contents of a video monitor. It shows the Rooters base from above, in black and white. Lucy: Why’s it in black and white? Servantis: This camera seemed to have disfunctioning AV cable. Rook: Your base seemed to be state of the art. Surely a defect like that would’ve been noticed by inspections. The recording shows Jane as Rath entering the facility, destroying a window. Servantis, Swift and Leander are on the screen, as Servantis moves to the front. It looks like he is trying to calm Rath down, when Rath charges. Lucy: (Suspiciously) No audio? Servantis: Again, the AV cable. Rath swats Servantis to the side, though he recovers easily enough. Leander fires a radioactive energy blast, though Rath pushes right through it. Swift takes to the air, firing down neuroshocks. Rath swats it aside, and tackles Leander, who kicks her overhead. Rath roars, as she charges again. Leander sidesteps as Rath charges in the direction of the open window. Servantis blasts her with a lightning blast, sending her out the broken window. Swift flies out after her. Servantis: Unfortunately, that is all the footage that was received. But it does prove my original point on how mentally unstable Jane currently is. Lucy: You don’t really believe this load of baloney, do you, Magistrata?! That is obviously staged! Magistrata: I would agree. However, we were able to get a close up, and detected this. The image zooms in on Rath, showing the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. Lucy gasps, while Ben grits his teeth. Max: That’s her. Whether we like it or not. Magistrata: Therefore, I have responded to Servantis’ request. The one known as Jane Smith will be hunted down and captured by the Rooters. You may make petitions to stop this, but until then, no one is to interfere with the Rooters’ pursuit of them. Lucy: Aragh! Lucy storms off, while Ben chases after her. Servantis smirks in response, Max and Rook giving him a glare. Lucy: Argh! Why doesn’t she see that Servantis is in the wrong?! He’s a total creep anyway! Ben: She’s known him longer than us. Grandpa Max can only help so much here. Lucy: So what? We just twiddle our thumbs? Ben: For now, until we hear from Scout. And, I’ve been working on something that might help too. Though I’m far from ready. Don’t worry. We’ll find her. End Scene In the mines, Jane is working next to Kwarrel, as the robot guards are standing by. Kwarrel: You sure this will work, kid? Jane: Positive. I anticipated every scenario in making this plan. It’ll work. Ssserpent walks by behind them, intentionally bumping into Jane. Jane stumbles forward, then turns, angry. Jane: Hey! Watch where you’re going, snake face! Ssserpent turns, hissing at her. He then gets in her face. Ssserpent: You weren’t referring to me, were you? Jane groans from the smell of Ssserpent’s breath. Jane: (Holding her nose) I was, until I got a whiff of your breath. Didn’t your mother ever tell you to brush your teeth? Ssserpent: You insult my mother now?! Ssserpent swats Jane away, into the middle of the path. Jane activates the Omnitrix, dialing in an alien. Jane: You want a fight? You’ve got one now! Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Chromastone. She then grabs the collar with ultraviolet powered hands, tearing at the collar. The robot guards respond to that, pointing blasters at her. Kwarrel punches them away, as Chromastone tears the collar off. She tosses it, it exploding afterwards. Argit: (Voice echoing) Riot! Riot! The mine erupts with cheer, as the prisoners all start fighting with each other and the robot guards. Several more guards swarm the tunnels, Chromastone blasting them with ultraviolet rays. Ssserpent slithers in, spitting acid at the robots, melting some. He strikes one with his tail, knocking it over. Ssserpent: And you’re done. Chromastone comes over to Ssserpent, tearing at and pulling off his collar. She tosses it at the guards, it detonating around them. Chromastone: We’re good to go. Meet up with Argit and head towards our rendezvous point. Ssserpent nods, and slinks off. Chromastone turns to Kwarrel. Chromastone: You sure you don’t want to escape? Kwarrel: I still have part of my sentence to serve. I disagree with letting the snake out, but the pieces will fall where they will. Good luck in your endeavors. Chromastone nods to Kwarrel, and runs off. While transversing the hallways, she reverts, her steps becoming quiet. She sneaks past guards with ease, as if undetectable. She makes it to Morgg’s office, sighing with relief. Jane: Thank you Argit, for teaching me how to move as silent as a rat. Now, for the computer. Jane goes over to the computer, putting the flash drive into it. The program activates, scanning through the data on the computer. Morgg: So that was your aim the whole time? The Plumber database? Jane looks up, slightly intimidated as Morgg approaches. Morgg: I guess you didn’t quite understand from before. Allow me to clarify. Morgg swings a punch at Jane, who catches it, jamming his wrist and breaking it. Morgg screams, as Jane jumps off the table, flipping over Morgg, catching him in a chokehold. Jane: Let me tell you something. I am not the defenseless person I was before. With my regained memories, my muscle memory returned, as well as my training. Jane knees Morgg between the legs, as Morgg drops. Morgg spins and trips Jane, who catches herself on her hands, holding herself up. She kicks Morgg in the face, knocking him into the desk. Jane jumps, and slams Morgg’s head into the desk. The desk cracks, as Morgg groans, not moving. Jane: Now, to report you. Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. She turns into Brainstorm, typing into the computer. Brainstorm: A little anonymous tip to the Plumbers reporting Morgg’s misconduct and illegal activity should get him out of control of this place. A beeping occurs, as the program finishes downloading the tracker data. Brainstorm pulls it out, and sends the message. Brainstorm then walks out of the room, blasting a robot guard with lightning. Brainstorm: I probably should’ve sent a memo to improve security around here. It stinks. Brainstorm makes it out onto the prison yard, Argit and Ssserpent waiting. Argit: Hurry up! Hurry up! Let’s go already! Brainstorm’s skull opens, as she releases lightning. The lightning envelops them, as they levitate, floating over the gate wall. Ssserpent: Thank you. Next time, I’ll get back at you. Brainstorm: I’m pretty sure that you owe me now. Ssserpent: Bah! Ssserpent heads off in one direction, as Brainstorm and Argit head in another. At the Rooters base, Janezarro is wearing a purple straightjacket, the sleeves being longer than her arms. There are several buckles on it, as Janezarro moans like a zombie. A portal opens, as Servantis returns. Servantis: Well done, Janezarro. They fell for it perfectly. Janezarro raises her right arm, saluting Servantis. An Omnitrix is on her arm, it being a purple color. Characters * Jane Smith * Argit * Kwarrel * Ssserpent * Lucy Mann * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Magistrata Villains * Morgg * Morgg's robots * Rooters ** Proctor Servantis ** Swift ** Leander ** Janezarro Aliens Used By Jane * Brainstorm (x2) * Chromastone By Janezarro * Rath Trivia * Jane and Argit make it out of Incarcecon with the data they needed. * The exploding collars were inspired from One Piece. * Argit instigating the riot is how it happened in Avatar: The Last Airbender, at the Boiling Rock. * It's revealed that Janezarro has an Omnitrix. How she got it is unknown. * Servantis gets permission to hunt down Jane. * Servantis' excuse of faulty AV cables is a reference to old time cameras. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Null Void Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Rooters Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Otto Arc